rad_der_zeitfandomcom-20200215-history
Der Wogentänzer (Kapitel)
"Der Wogentänzer" ist das neunzehnte Kapitel des siebenten Bandes Schattensaat. Gleichzeitig ist es das neunzehnte Kapitel des vierten englischen Originalbandes The Shadow Rising, der als Der Schatten erhebt sich auch in Deutschland veröffentlicht wurde. Zusammenfassung thumb|zentriert Elayne und Nynaeve bitten auf einem Schiff der Atha'an Miere um eine Passage nach Tanchico, die ihnen gewährt wird, als sie die Herrin der Segel über die Schwarze Ajah unterrichten. Handlung Elayne Trakand Ort: Mauleviertel, Tear (Hauptstadt) Elayne und Nynaeve sind in einer Kutsche am Hafen angekommen. Elayne ist traurig über das Verhalten der Menschen um sie herum, denn die Bürgerlichen in Tear halten nicht viel vom Adel, was sie aus Andor nicht so gewöhnt ist. Sie bereut es ein wenig, von Zuhause fort gegangen zu sein. Elayne betrachtet das Schiff des Meervolkes, während der Kutscher ihre Sachen ablädt. Sie nehmen ihre Sachen und Elayne erklärt Nynaeve, die gerade noch den Kutscher wegen der ungemütlichen Fahrt beschimpft hat, dass sie beim Meervolk taktvoller sein soll, da diese sehr eigenartige Bräuche und Verhalten haben. Sie nähern sich dem Schiff des Meervolkes, dessen Aussehen so andersartig ist, dass selbst Elayne ein wenig erschrocken die Nasenringe der Frauen betrachtet, obwohl sie durch ihre Ausbildung schon etwas von ihnen weiß. Sie betreten das Schiff und Nynaeve stellt sie beide vor und bittet um die Passage. Die ältere der beiden Meervolk-Frauen stellt sich vor als Coine din Jubai Wilde Winde, die Herrin der Segel der Wogentänzer, und ihre Schwester Jorin din Jubai Weiße Schwinge, die Windsucherin des Schiffes. Etwas an der Windsucherin erinnert Elayne an Aviendha, obwohl die beiden Frauen sehr unterschiedlich sind. Sie spürt Jorins Fähigkeit, die Macht zu lenken, so wie auch bei Aviendha. Die Segelherrin führt sie in ihre Kajüte, wo Elayne einen Helm der Seanchan sieht. Von Coine erfährt sie, dass ihr Schiff vor einziger Zeit einen Zusammenstoß mit den Seanchan hatte, bei dem die Seanchan besiegt wurden. Eine junge Frau bringt ihnen Tee, nachdem sie sich gesetzt haben, und zur Erschütterung von Elayne und Nynaeve ist sie oberhalb der Hüfte nackt. Dafür wird sie von Coine gerügt und mit einer Strafarbeit beauftragt. Coine fragt, wohin sie reisen wollen und Nynaeve erklärt, dass sie so schnell wie möglich nach Tanchico müssen und übergibt einen der Wechsel über dreitausend Goldkronen, den ihnen Moiraine mitgegeben hat. Coine erklärt ihnen, dass sie selten Aes Sedai befördern und die Aes Sedai auch die einzigen sind, denen sie die Passage verweigern dürfen, wenn darum gebeten wurde. Nynaeve gibt ihre Höflichkeit auf und fragt direkt, warum sie dann dort hin geführt wurden, wenn das Meervolk sie nicht befördern will. Daraufhin steht Coine auf und blickt auf den Stein von Tear. Sie erklärt, dass der Mann im Stein die Macht lenken kann und dass die Prophezeiungen erfüllt werden. Elayne denkt zuerst, die meint die Prophezeiungen des Drachen, doch Coine klärt sie über die Jendai Prophezeiungen des Meervolkes auf. Nynaeve fragt, warum sie ihr das erzählt. Sie hat das Gefühl, dass Coine sie nicht befördern will und regt sich auf. Elayne beruhigt sie und gesteht der Segelherrin, dass sie die Schwarze Ajah in Tanchico jagen müssen, die dem Wiedergeborenen Drachen schaden wollen. Es ist die Windsucherin Jorin, die dazu zuerst etwas sagt und dann erklärt, dass sie die Aes Sedai befördern würden. Ein Mann tritt ein, der Zahlmeister Toram, Ehemann von Coine. Er will etwas über den Handel berichten und reagiert bestürzt, als er erfährt, dass sie nicht wie geplant nach Mayene segeln werden, sondern nach Tanchico. Mehr als das will Coine ihm nicht sagen und da sie die Segelherrin ist, gehorcht er, auch wenn das all seine Pläne durcheinanderbringt. Als er gegangen ist, erklärt Coine ihnen, dass sie nichts als Gegenleistung von den beiden Aes Sedai verlangt für die Passage, da sie es für den Coramoor tun wird. Statt dessen will sie das Geld aus ihrer eigenen Truhe begleichen und bittet die Windsucherin, es dem Zahlmeister nicht zu verraten. Plötzlich schüttelt etwas das Schiff und alle stürzen zu Boden. Rand hat in diesem Moment Callandor in den Boden gerammt und erneut mit Schutzgeweben umgeben. (Ins Herz hinein (Kapitel)) Charaktere *Elayne Trakand *Nynaeve al'Meara *Coine din Jubai Wilde Winde *Jorin din Jubai Weiße Schwinge *Dorele *Toram din Alta Wilde Winde Erwähnt * Rand al'Thor * Dunkler König - als Vater der Stürme Gruppen * Aufgenommene * Tochter-Erbin * Seherin * Atha'an Miere - auch als Meervolk und Meerleute ** Herrin der Segel ** Windsucherin ** Zahlmeister Erwähnt * Aes Sedai ** Grüne Ajah ** Schwarze Ajah * Aiel * Seanchan Orte * Tear (Nation) ** Tear (Hauptstadt) *** Mauleviertel *** Fluss Erinin **** Wogentänzer Erwähnt * Weiße Burg * Andor * Tarabon ** Tanchico * Rückgrat der Welt - als Drachenmauer * Kandor * Zwei Flüsse * Ebou Dar * Mayene * Shara * Chachin Gegenstände Erwähnt * Callandor - als das Unberührbare Schwert Ereignisse Erwähnt * Zerstörung der Welt Sonstige * Geschenk der Passage * Wiedergeborener Drache * Jendai Prophezeiungen ** Der Coramoor benützt die Eine Macht und hält das Unberührbare Schwert. ** Die Aiel sind auf seinen Ruf hin über die Drachenmauer gekommen. ** Der Stein von Tear ist gefallen und Krieg überzieht die Staaten auf dem Festland. ** Diejenigen, die einst herrschten, sind zurückgekehrt und zuerst einmal zurückgeschlagen worden. ** Die Atha'an Miere müssen ruhelos über die Wasser wandern, bis der Coramoor wiederkehrt, und bei seiner Ankunft müssen sie ihm dienen. ** "Die Weiße Burg wird in seinem Namen geschleift, und Aes Sedai werden vor ihm knien und seine Füße waschen und sie mit ihrem Haar trocknen." Kategorie:Schattensaat (Buch) Kategorie:Kapitel Kategorie:Kapitel Tear Kategorie:Wogentänzer Kategorie:Kapitel Schiff